xilamfandomcom-20200216-history
Best Wishes and Happiness
Best Wishes and Happiness is the twelfth (thirty-sixth (tenth) on Fox Kids) episode of the animated series, The Magician. Plot Ace is busy dressing for Mona's birthday party when a call comes in. It's Mona and she asks him to come one hour earlier because she has something tell him. While on his way, he is shot in the arm by a poisonous dart and gets wet by the rain (it happened all of a sudden). He arrives at the Croesus Palace, very wet and still drugged. Cosmo asks him what happened because Ace left before Cosmo and arrived late, but before Ace can answer, Mona walks on the stage. She announces her marriage to a professor named Max Malden. Black Jack is relieved because it means she is no longer with Ace, but Ace is jealous. He can't believe, he doesn't want to. He tries to talk to Mona, but Spade and Diamond get in his way. He passes them with magic...only to learn that Mona is no longer in her dressing room. Mona and the professor were having an interview at the Sensa-News. "It was 'magical'" Mona says. Ace turns off the TV and stomps out of the living room, Cosmo tells him that he has to accept it. It turns out that Mona wants marry him because they had a deal, if Mona marries him, Max will give the cure for her father's disease. He is a geneticist and worked 10 years on a miracle drug. Mona agreed to the deal. But she still hasn't contacted Ace, she tries to flee, only to be apprehended. Ace was looking at old pictures of Mona and him in their childhood when he remembers something. During their childhood, they had a secret code, if one of them gets in trouble, they say the word 'magical'. Ace realizes now that Mona is in trouble and he immediately goes to the Croesus Palace where she is performing a concert. Mona has a breakdown and goes to her dressing room. Ace is disguised as a doctor and manages to get to her room and she tells him everything. Ace is relieved, he promises to into the 'miracle' drug. He sneaks into Max's house and discovers that the 'miracle' drug is nothing but colored water. He gets caught. Max tells him that he never had the intention to cure Blackjack and wants to control over his daughter. Max also tells Ace that when they exchange wedding rings, his wedding ring contains a chip that will turn Mona into a hopeless puppet. Ace is furious, but before he can act, he is shot by sleeping needle. When Ace wakes up, he is in a room that has a ceiling with spikes while being tied up, which is slowly descending while a large screen TV shows him the live documentation of Mona's wedding. It looks like Max will get away with the wedding and Ace probably never escape...alive. Characters 'Main' * Ace Cooper * Cosmo * Zina * Angel 'Supporting' * Duc Paparazzo * Captain Friedrich 'Villains' * Black Jack * Spade and Diamond * Max Malden * Conner Category:Episodes Category:The Magician episodes